Everyday life (e.g., office life, family life, work, etc.) involves a myriad of mundane and/or routine activities: for example, recurring soccer games, piano lessons, doctors' appointments, work schedules, relatives' visits, family outings, softball practices, after-school activities, meetings, lunch appointments, conference calls, work appointments, teleconferences, workout schedules, and much more. These events must all be scheduled and coordinated between family members and/or colleagues and then re-scheduled if things do not go as planned or conflicts arise. As a result, a complex routine for awareness and coordination is often required to manage the everyday activities that constitute work, personal, and family aspects of life. This notion of coordination extends beyond the home and work to also encompass activities while on-the-go. For example, it involves scheduling appointments while at the doctor's office or checking the calendar at work for evening events.
Despite people using various organization schemes, coordination among family members and/or colleagues still remains an everyday problem for many people. Paper calendars are one tool used by families to help stay organized and tend to be easy to use, personalizable, and create an instant archive of family and/or work activities. Yet the downside is paper calendars are not available outside the home and/or work or available to more than one person (e.g., family member, friend, colleague, etc.) at a time when one person is at home and/or work and one person is away from the home and/or work. Thus, sharing paper calendars between multiple people can be challenging if not impossible most of the time since there is typically only one copy of the paper calendar. Moreover, families, friends, and/or colleagues are limited to keeping the paper calendar centrally located such as in a single location which restricts access to it when away from such location.
Based on the deficiencies associated with paper calendars, people have turned to conventional digital (e.g., electronic, etc.) calendars as a possible remedy. However, these often cannot handle the large amounts of data (e.g., events, dates, appointments, meetings, etc.) associated with more than one date. Current digital calendars typically utilize three time-scaled viewing options such as daily, weekly, or monthly. In addition, some calendars employ an “agenda view,” which conveys a listing of upcoming events. Thus, people having multiple events per day (e.g., office worker, families, social groups, peers, friends, etc.) often leave their digital calendar in day view, so appointments for the current day are visible. Yet, such configuration highly restricts a user to view solely the currently selected date which can prove to be extremely difficult and painstaking in relation to scheduling, planning, coordinating, rescheduling, being aware, searching, etc. events associated with a digital (e.g., electronic) calendar.